The inclusion of many storage devices, input devices, output devices, sensors and other types of hardware in a computing device can affect the overall cost and performance of the computing device. The amount and type of hardware and other components included in the computing device can determine the cost of the computing device. The increased computing power and increased battery power needed to operate the hardware and other components at a performance level acceptable to the user of the computing device can also contribute to the determination of the cost of the computing device. Eliminating (not including) much of the hardware and many of the components included in a computing device can limit its overall functionality but can also reduce the overall cost of the computing device and, in some cases, may increase the performance of the computing device for the specific needs of the user. In some cases, this may be beneficial to a user looking for a lower cost, minimized computing device directed towards a specific task where most of the functionality of a higher cost computing device may not be needed.
As such, there may be systems, methods, and apparatus that can provide other new and innovative features.